


The fall of a coin

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 16:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16580054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: 50 % of the world's population has the ability to fly, the other half does not. With this as part of their makeup for so long, it's a matter of honour to see if you are a flyer or not, with no safeguards in the unfortunate chance of the latter. After all, the only way to find out is to jump from a height that will surely kill you.





	The fall of a coin

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: open-ended conclusion, however, heavily implied possibility of character death.

50 % of the world's population has the ability to fly, the other half does not. With this as part of their makeup for so long, it's a matter of honour to see if you are a flyer or not, with no safeguards in the unfortunate chance of the latter.

After all, the only way that you are allowed to find out is to jump from a height that will surely kill you.  
________________________________________  
Mathew has never had the courage to try and test out his own ability, despite being a Nation with no chance of mortality unless his land itself should perish. He sometimes wondered if he was the oldest person alive who hadn't yet trusted their ability. After all, it was even part of his high school curriculum and the school curriculum for most countries around the world that the ability needed to be tested to graduate...even subtly trying to manoeuver his educators and other teachers to stop did nothing. His arguments on its inhumanness were scoffed, ridiculed, and laughed at.

That's why he really shouldn't have been surprised that it had come to this. His fellow Nations had become suspicious. And now they wanted him to jump from the roof of the Nation meeting room building.  
________________________________________  
"All right, I'll do it; but put down Kumajiro first and promise not to kill him."

"...Consider it done."

The polar bear was let down, the gun removed from where it had been hovering threateningly at the back of the bear's head, and Mathew smiled briefly. A soft "who?" was asked in question but he ignored it. Just a few short moments after that, a blond boy who had lived for hundreds of years stepped off the skyscraper and away from the twin brother left there staring him down with a gun trained on his face even as he dropped from sight. Away also he fell from the sight of the two father figures also watching him from their places just a few steps behind his brother and pet polar bear.

Mathew felt nothing as he fell. Or at least that's what he tried to tell himself. Because he refused to cry out in fear or pain, no matter what. If he could help it, the only sound he would make would be the splat as he hit the sidewalk.

Which he had no doubt he would. After all, he very much doubted that he was one of the 50% that could fly… he'd spent far too many centuries convincing himself he couldn't.


End file.
